List of Yo-kai Medal Sets (Japanese)
Yo-kai Medal Series Yo-kai Medal Series 1: Welcome to the Yo-kai World~ Yo-kai Medal Series 2: Rare Yo-kai Lurking in our Everyday Lives!? Yo-kai Medal Series 3: Evolution Yo-kai's Secret Yo-kai Medal Series 4: Trembling! Troubling Yo-kai All Assembling!~ Yo-kai Medal Series 5: Yo-makai's Strong Yo-kai Yo-kai Medal Zero Series Yo-kai Medal Zero: Introducing! The Z-medals! Yo-kai Medal Zero: Introducing! The Classic Medals! Yo-kai Medal Zero: Z-2nd Present Yo-kai Paradise! Yo-kai Medal Zero: Classic Type Come Over! S-rank Yo-kai-sama! Yo-kai Medal Zero Shinuchi:~Kaima Kaima! Really Kaima?!~ Yo-kai Medal Revival Series Yo-kai Medal Revival Series 1: Welcome to the Yo-kai World!~ Yo-kai Medal Revival Series: ~Rare Yo-kai Lurking in our Everyday Lives?!~ Yo-kai Medal Busters Series Yo-kai Medal Busters Act 1: Tumbled Oni Extermination Yo-kai Medal Busters Act 2: Oni Domination with Dumplings Yo-kai Medal Busters: Act 3: Demon Island's The End Yo-kai Medal Busters: Act 4: The Moon Came Out Yo-kai Medal Busters Act 5: Even the Hell is Dependent on Enma Yo-kai Medal Sangokushi: Unite! Springdale Yo-kai Medal U Series Yo-kai Medal U Stage 1: Update! Song Medal Hit Parade! Yo-kai Medal U Stage 2: Movie Debut! The Tales of Five Songs, Nyan! Yo-kai Medal U Stage 3: New Chapter! A Hello from the Country of Japan! Yo-kai Medal U Stage 4: Hello! This is a Merican Yo-kai! Yo-kai Medal USA Series Yo-kai Medal USA Case 1: The Lookalikes were born in USA!? Yo-kai Medal USA Case 2: We are Brawny, Machomen! Yo-kai Medal USA Case 3: Clash! The Match of the Handsome Heroes! Yo-kai Medal USA Case 4: The Giant Treasure Box! More Legendary Yo-kai! Yo-kai Medal USA Case 5: The Miracle in Dungeon! The Appearance of Double Legendary Yo-kai! Yo-kai Medal Dream Series Yo-kai Medal Dream 1: Heaven and Hell, Spinning the Dream Roulette! Yo-kai Medal Dream 2: Digging in Hell!? Get the Dream Chance! Yo-kai Medal Dream 3: The Great Dream of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan! Yo-kai Medal Dream 4: Skill Spirit Unleashed! The Illusion with the Dungeon! Yo-kai Medal Dream: Dream Thanksgiving! Yo-kai Medal Dream 5: The Yo-kai God! Here Comes the Nurarishin! Yo-kai Medal Dream 6: The Arrival of the Age of Gods! Seize the Treasure of Time God Enma! Kuroi Yo-kai Medal: The Plan to Turn Humans into Yo-kai One by One, Prologue Yo-kai Medal Treasure Series Yo-kai Medal Treasure 1: The Revival of the Phoenix and the Legendary Goddess Yo-kai Medal Treasure: Yoroz Festival Yo-kai Medal Treasure 2: The Legendary Gigantic Yo-kai and the Golden Dragon Yo-kai Medal Treasure 3: The Beautiful King and the Robotic Yo-kai Yo-kai Medal Treasure 4: The Two Miracles of the Megalith Civilization Yo-kai Medal Treasure: Shadowside Yo-kai Medal Treasure 5: Revival! The Great Treasure Yo-kai and the Historical Enmas Yo-kai Medal Treasure: Enma Cat King Advert !! Yo-kai Medal Treasure 6: Crystal no Densetsu ni Idome! Saikyou Busters! Yo-kai Y Medal Series Yo-kai Y Medal: New Yo-kai Heroes! Yo-kai Y Medal: Super Heroic Dance! Gashapon Normal Medal Series Normal Medal GP 02 Normal Medal GP 03 Normal Medal GP 05 Normal Medal GP 01 (Reprint ver.) Normal Medal GP 06 Normal Medal GP 07 Normal Medal GP 02 (Reprint ver.) Z Medal Series Z Medal GP Vol. 1 Z Medal GP Vol. 2 Z Medal GP Vol. 3 Z Medal GP Vol. 4 Z Medal GP Vol. 5 B Medal Series B Medal GP Vol. 1 B Medal GP Vol. 2 B Medal GP Vol. 3 B Medal GP Vol. 4 B Medal GP Vol. 5 B Medal GP Vol. 6 U Medal Series U Medal GP Vol. 2 U Medal GP Vol. 3 'Merican/USA Medal Series 'Merican Medal GP Vol. 1 USA GP Vol. 1 USA GP Vol. 2 Dream & USA Medal Series Dream & USA GP Vol. 1 Dream & USA GP Vol. 2 Dream Medal Series Dream Medal GP 01 Dream Medal GP 02 Dream Medal GP 03 Dream Medal GP 04 Treasure Medal Series Treasure Medal GP 01 Treasure Medal GP 02 Treasure Medal GP 03 Treasure Medal GP 04 Treasure Medal GP 05 Candy Yo-kai Medal Gum Vol. 1 Yo-kai Medal Gum Vol. 2 Yo-kai Medal Ramune Yo-kai Medal Z Ramune Vol. 1 Yo-kai Medal Z Ramune Vol. 2 Yo-kai Medal Z Ramune Vol. 3 Yo-kai Medal Busters Ramune Vol. 1 Yo-kai Medal Busters Ramune Vol. 2 Yo-kai Medal U Ramune Vol. 1 Yo-kai Medal U Ramune Vol. 1 Yo-kai Medal USA Gum Vol. 1 Yo-kai Medal USA Gum Vol. 2 Yo-kai Medal USA Gum Vol. 3 Yo-kai Medal USA Gum Plus Yo-kai Medal USA Ramune Exclusive/Promotional Medals DX Toys Manga Giveaways Other Products - To Edit - Category:Lists Category:Yo-kai Medals Category:Merchandise